


【空我】51性转百合脑洞

by SnowytheManul



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowytheManul/pseuds/SnowytheManul
Summary: 和叉老师的聊天记录，五代雄介x一条薰的双性转百合设想。警告：很雷，非常雷，非常男性凝视。
Relationships: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru
Kudos: 2





	【空我】51性转百合脑洞

**Author's Note:**

> 看完不要挂我，否则会被我登门拜访(^ω^)

记录一下之前跟叉老师聊的kuuga五一双性转百合if:上世纪末的香艳港片or猫眼三姐妹那种画风的动画，就很男性凝视的那种百合。请大家自己脑补！

五代是那种，性感又爽朗的大姐头，谜一样的女人，为了走南闯北四处冒险，经常很随意地穿男装，旅行箱里几乎没有裙子的。五代穿着当时很流行的短款空军夹克（显腰身！）磨得有点旧，蓬松的黑色长发像海藻一样，带着野性的生命力，又不乏柔情和妩媚。  
五代身材巨好，胸大腰细腿长，笑起来眼睛弯弯的，戴着头盔骑摩托英姿飒爽又帅又美，还擅长烹饪和缝纫，温柔耐心喜欢小孩子。就，完全是男性理想中那种“既和自己有运动冒险足球赛之类的共同话题，又善解人意豪爽热情性感迷人，如果顺利泡到手，就是上得厅堂下得厨房的贤妻良母了”的理想女友，完美艳遇对象。  
这样的五代，总是会被各种偶然认识或是根本不认识的男性进行各种想入非非的性幻想。她本人对此也很无奈，但只要没到杏骚扰那种程度，就都会报以温柔艳丽又友善的一笑。（然后误会就更大了…！）

风衣西装裙+黑丝长腿高跟鞋，黑色长发披散到腰间，闻名遐迩的警花一条桑，是警局里所有男警员的梦中情人（意银对象）万人迷。一条桑看起来是有点严苛又知性的美女警官，一双雪白的纤纤玉手却总是能稳稳地端着枪，百发百中射杀罪犯。  
警局里的好多男警员都对她蠢蠢欲动，一条桑每次穿正装的时候，都有无数双眼睛贼兮兮地盯着她的小腿。毕竟是警花嘛，一条桑被很多人追，还会被中年油腻大叔上司揩油or开杏骚扰的玩笑活跃气氛。  
一条桑其实备受下属尊敬，相当有魄力也很能打，旁人并不敢真正做出什么过分的事情，她自己作为警花，也早就学会对这些应对得当了，但还是会觉得有点疲倦。  
（其实大概是有点轻喜剧的那种氛围。一条桑在警局的时候，经常会被各种男性用不同的方式吃豆腐，有言语调戏也有开玩笑。如果是太过分的肢体上的揩油，会被她高跟鞋踢裆暴打警告或者直接按住反手擒拿，不过一般也都会手下留情。）  
就，很有那种男性凝视的视觉刺激和喜剧效果，懂吧！像80年代的日本漫画一样。  
正义的女战士kuuga，与邪恶的怪兽组织对抗着，守护人类的和平与正义，�就有点那种，上世纪的男性向特摄/机器人动画片，女英雄的铠甲会故意显胸显腰显腿显屁股…并且每隔几集都爆衣，给观众送福利（…）。  
虽然性格爽朗大大咧咧，但毕竟是女性，对于走光还终究有点小小的羞耻心的五代：在苦战一番打倒敌人之后，因为还控制不好kuuga的力量，猝不及防地在一条桑还有前来协战的警员们面前爆衣，只好红着脸手忙脚乱地捂住发育良好的丰满胸部，看得四周的围观者们鼻血狂喷，真的是太赞了！！  
有的时候kuuga还会败北，被怪兽们开罐头（…）撬光战斗服外的铠甲，只留下黑色的紧身衣，有的地方还撕开了洞，特写镜头从下往上一路扫上去，美好的身体一览无余，也是送福利了。或者kuuga被敌人勾着下巴揭掉面甲，露出隐藏在英雄的钢铁之躯下的，青春靓丽，明艳动人的脸蛋，就很有美少女搭配铠甲大机器人（？）的感觉吧！！！  
好了！以上是设定，现在开始说五一的部分。就是，很有革命意义的百合动画！两个性感漂亮的女主角，在男性凝视里活出自我的那种。“两个人的性格本身都很独立很飒，但还是会成为少年观众第一次boki对象的那种！！甚至是很多青涩少年的第一次手冲对象，给少不经事的男孩子们留下了很多美好又羞耻，不欲与人言的回忆。”（叉老师语）  
可能有点雷，但一定要有这样的情节！（小姨文学by叉老师）：青春躁动的中学男生一条君（OC路人），某天放学回家，恰巧撞见家里最漂亮又最有出息的警花小姨，带回来自己的女友。  
虽然家里人都很反对，但这位女友还是住下过夜了。睡在小姨隔壁的一条君，本来就心中蠢蠢欲动，隔着薄薄的一堵墙，更是听了快一整夜由小到大的水声，从小心翼翼压抑着到大胆放荡的喘息和软语娇声，光是想想也知道警花小姨在和漂亮女友做些什么，臊得他一边听一边冲了好几次，辗转反侧，煎熬难耐。  
“两个女人也能…吗？要不要我去帮帮她们？”男孩口干舌燥，实在忍不住了，一边偷听一边不小心撞开了门，就看见只穿了bra和pantie的漂亮姐姐支起一双长腿，在抽事后烟；而自己的小姨身上什么都没穿，吓得手忙脚乱赶快蒙上被子，呵斥他快出去，进别人房间怎么不敲门！他看到小姨的脸红到了耳朵根。  
啊，这就是天堂吧…  
（未完！测试一下先贴这些）


End file.
